Montgomery County, Ohio
| founded date = May 1 | seat wl = Dayton | largest city wl = Dayton | area_total_sq_mi = 464 | area_land_sq_mi = 462 | area_water_sq_mi = 2.8 | area percentage = 0.6% | census estimate yr = 2013 | pop = 535,846 | density_sq_mi = 1159 | time zone = Eastern | web = www.mcohio.org | named for = Richard Montgomery | ex image = Dayton-ohio-courthouse-old.jpg | ex image cap = The Montgomery County's Greek revival-style courthouse was completed in 1850. | district = 10th }} Montgomery County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 535,153, making it the fifth-most populous county in Ohio. The county seat is Dayton. The county was named in honor of Richard Montgomery, an American Revolutionary War general killed in 1775 while attempting to capture Quebec City, Canada. Montgomery County is part of the Dayton, Ohio Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. Adjacent counties *Miami County (north) *Clark County (northeast) *Greene County (east) *Warren County (south) *Butler County (southwest) *Preble County (west) *Darke County (northwest) Major highways * Interstate 70 * Interstate 75 * Interstate 675 * U.S. Route 25 * U.S. Route 35 * U.S. Route 40 * State Route 4 * State Route 48 * State Route 49 * State Route 123 * State Route 201 * State Route 202 * State Route 235 * State Route 444 * State Route 725 * State Route 741 * State Route 835 National protected area * Dayton Aviation Heritage National Historical Park (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 559,062 people, 229,229 households, and 146,935 families residing in the county. The population density was 1,211 people per square mile (468/km²). There were 248,443 housing units at an average density of 538 per square mile (208/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 76.57% White, 19.86% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 1.31% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.49% from other races, and 1.51% from two or more races. 1.27% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 229,229 households out of which 29.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.30% were married couples living together, 13.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.90% were non-families. 30.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,156, and the median income for a family was $50,071. Males had a median income of $38,710 versus $27,297 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,743. About 8.30% of families and 11.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.60% of those under age 18 and 8.20% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 535,153 people, 223,943 households, and 138,060 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 254,775 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 73.9% white, 20.9% black or African American, 1.7% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.8% from other races, and 2.4% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 2.3% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 24.9% were German, 12.8% were Irish, 9.7% were American, and 8.8% were English. Of the 223,943 households, 29.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.6% were married couples living together, 15.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 38.4% were non-families, and 32.2% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.94. The median age was 39.2 years. The median income for a household in the county was $43,965 and the median income for a family was $56,559. Males had a median income of $45,680 versus $34,991 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,828. About 11.7% of families and 15.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.7% of those under age 18 and 8.7% of those age 65 or over. Government Current officials *'Board of Commissioners': **Dan Foley (D) **Debbie Lieberman (D) **Judy Dodge (D) *'County Auditor': Karl L. Keith (D) *'Clerk of Courts': Gregory A. Brush (D) *'County Coroner': Dr. Kent Harshbarger *'County Engineer': Paul Gruner (D) *'County Prosecutor': Mathias H. Heck Jr. (D) *'County Recorder': Willis Blackshear (D) *'Sheriff': Phil Plummer ® *'County Treasurer': Carolyn Rice (D) See also: *Election Results, Montgomery County, Ohio Politics In the last six presidential elections Montgomery County has favored the Democratic candidate, but not by large margins. Education Post-secondary institutions Public *Air Force Institute of Technology (actually located in Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio). *Sinclair Community College *Wright State University (actually located in neighbouring Greene County, Ohio, but uses a Dayton address). Private *University of Dayton *Kettering College of Medical Arts Public schools The following public school districts are located partially or entirely in Montgomery County: *'Local School Districts' ** Brookville Local Schools ***Brookville High School, Brookville (the Blue Devils) *The Dayton Regional STEM School ** New Lebanon Local Schools *** Dixie High School, Dixie (the Greyhounds) ** Jefferson Township Local Schools *** Jefferson Township High School, Dayton (the Broncos) ** Northridge Local School District *** Northridge High School (the Polar Bears) ** Mad River Local Schools *** Walter E. Stebbins High School, Riverside (the Indians) ** Valley View Local Schools *** Valley View High School, Germantown (the Spartans) *'City School Districts' ** Centerville City Schools *** Centerville High School, Centerville (the Elks) ** Dayton Public Schools *** Belmont High School for Computer Technology/Engineering, Dayton (the Bison) *** Thurgood Marshall High School for the Arts, Dayton (the Cougars) *** Dayton Early College Academy, Dayton *** Dunbar High School for Professional Studies, Dayton (the Wolverines) *** Meadowdale High School for Cultural Studies/International Baccalaureate, Dayton (the Lions) *** Stivers School for the Arts, Dayton (Tigers) ** Huber Heights City Schools *** Wayne High School, Huber Heights (the Warriors) ** Kettering City School District *** Fairmont High School, Kettering (the Firebirds) **** (merger of the former Fairmont East and Fairmont West high schools (the East Falcons and the West Dragons) ** Miamisburg City Schools *** Miamisburg High School, Miamisburg (the Vikings) ** Northmont City Schools *** Northmont High School, Clayton (the Thunderbolts) ** Oakwood City School District *** Oakwood High School, Oakwood (the Lumberjacks) ** Trotwood-Madison City Schools *** Trotwood-Madison High School, Trotwood (the Rams) ** Vandalia Butler City Schools *** Butler High School, Vandalia (the Aviators) ** West Carrollton Schools *** West Carrollton Senior High School, West Carrollton (the Pirates) * Carlisle High School, Carlisle (the Indians) Private schools The following private high schools are located in Montgomery County: * Archbishop Alter High School, Kettering (the Knights) (Roman Catholic) * Carroll High School, Dayton (the Patriots) (Roman Catholic) * Chaminade Julienne High School, Dayton (Eagles) (Roman Catholic/Marianist) * Dayton Christian High School, Dayton (the Warriors) (nondenominational Christian) * Miami Valley School, Dayton (the Rams) (nonsectarian) * Spring Valley Academy, Centerville (Seventh-day Adventist) Communities Cities *Brookville *Carlisle *Centerville *Clayton *Dayton (county seat) *Englewood *Germantown *Huber Heights *Kettering *Miamisburg *Moraine *Oakwood *Riverside *Springboro *Trotwood *Union *Vandalia *West Carrollton *Hannah Villages *Farmersville *New Lebanon *Phillipsburg *Verona Townships *Butler Township *Clay Township *German Township *Harrison Township *Jackson Township *Jefferson Township *Miami Township *Perry Township *Washington Township Defunct townships *Dayton Township *Mad River Township (remnant merged with the Village of Riverside in 1994) *Madison Township (remnant merged with the Village of Trotwood in 1996) *Randolph Township (remnant merged with the Village of Clayton in 1998) *Van Buren Township (partitioned between the municipalities of Kettering and Moraine in 1952-1953)http://www.ci.moraine.oh.us/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=23&Itemid=102 *Wayne Township (incorporated as Huber Heights in 1981) Census-designated places *Drexel *Fort McKinley *Northridge *Shiloh *Woodbourne-Hyde Park *Wright-Patterson Air Force Base Unincorporated communities * Airhill * Amity * Arlington * Bachman * Chautauqua * Dodson * Fort McKinley * Harries * Kinsey * Liberty * Little York * Northridge * Pyrmont * Shiloh * Spanker * Taylorsburg * Woodbourne-Hyde Park See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Montgomery County, Ohio References External links *Montgomery County Government's website *Montgomery County Public Records Online Category:Montgomery County, Ohio Category:1803 establishments in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1803